baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
The Miller's Daughter
"The Miller's Daughter" is the eighth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It is the thirtieth episode of the series. Synopsis Rumplestiltskin returns, this time with a vengeance against Annemarise for their history with each other. Meanwhile, Belle actively seeks revenge against Rapunzel, while Robin, Red, Maleficent, and Adam seek a way to stop her. Mother Gothel and Hades make a deal with Hansel to get his daughter and her friends away from Ursula so she can carry on her plans to destroy light magic in return for his daughter's love. In flashbacks, the Evil Queen's past is seen a bit more, as she escapes her father's mill estate, and with Rumplestiltskin's help, gain control as King Charming's wife. Recap In flashbacks, Rumplestiltskin visits Annemarise at her home as a miller. She visits King Charming and Queen Cinderella's royal palace. Cinderella greets Annemarise, as she is the royal miller's daughter. Annemarise wants Cinderella out of the way, so she contacts Maleficent and asks her to cast a Sleeping Curse on Aurora. Maleficent complies, and once this occurs, Charming is called by Aurora's parents to kiss her. After this, Cinderella divorces Charming, who initially doesn't give her the kingdom. In the present day, Cinderella quietly enters the diner and eats in peace when Belle barges in, followed by Maleficent, Prince Phillip, Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, and King Adam, all of whom actively want Belle not to kill Rapunzel. At the same time, Rapunzel and Briar Rose enter, and Belle looks at Rapunzel with anger. Belle charges her, but Phillip and Adam hold her back. Belle struggles, but fails. Rapunzel and Briar both reveal that it had been Mother Gothel who killed Maurice. In the past, Cinderella sobs under a tree, while Annemarise looks at her. She looks at Cinderella with pity, but uncaringly leaves her be. Rumplestiltskin appears and gives Annemarise the thought of manipulating Charming and becoming Queen. Annemarise returns to Charming's castle, where her father confronts her. Rumplestiltskin arrives and kills Hansel. Angered, Annemarise takes some hay to throw at Rumplestiltskin, but it becomes gold. Awed, Rumplestiltskin tries to strike a deal, but fails. In the present, Hades is come to by Annemarise, who has Cruella De Vil for moral support. Annemarise wants her powers to turn anything to gold if she wants, and in return, Annemarise will give him his True Love, who he cannot retrieve. Hades accepts, and Annemarise receives powers over gold again. After this, Hades meets Gothel and Hansel, and decides to make a deal. In return for Annemarise's love, Hansel must drive Annemarise and her friends out of town so that Ursula can carry out her plans, but Hansel refuses, saying that if Annemarise is to love him, she'll do it of her own will. In flashbacks, the Evil Queen returns to King Charming, who recognizes her. Annemarise tells of the tale of how despite wanting to become the Queen, Charming rejected her despite the riches she could give him. As a punishment for the belief in Annemarise he lacked, the Evil Queen turns King Charming into gold, saying she hopes his son won't be a failure. In the present day, Annemarise visits the golden body of King Charming and smiles; he is still an Underworld resident. Meanwhile, Belle finally understands the truth and tries to reconcile with Rapunzel. Later, Aurora and Cinderella meet at the town line, and Cinderella restores Aurora's life. The two stroll into town, passing by Annemarise, who does not notice them. Annemarise brings Megara and Henry Charming into town, and Hades welcomes them both. As Hades and Megara kiss, Henry utters some words - "I will save you, Cinderella." Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin meets with Gothel, who decides that she must kill Rapunzel. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Anna Fox as Annemarise/Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin '' Guest Starring * Betty Brown as Ursula * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel * Henry Steeler as Hansel * John Euing as King Adam * Thomas Darwin as Sir Rider * David Johnston as King Charming * Stephen Frige as Hades * Sophie Lowe as Cinderella* * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora* * Diana Courie as Megara* * Chase Manchester as Henry Charming* *Cinderella, Aurora, Megara, and Henry Charming were not credited in the press release to protect the fact they were appearing, but were credited in the episode's credits. Category:Episodes